Shot in the Dark
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Greg attempts to teach Sara the art of appreciating video games.


Just a one-shot I thought up post "Hitting for the Cycle".

Hope you all like it, please review.

Title- song by Augustana.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Shot in the Dark **

Half empty glasses of coke sat on the coffee table slowly going flat surrounded by chocolate wrappers. The floor was littered with sweets that Sara had thrown at Greg every time he'd irritated her by channel flicking. Not that it had worked. He had continued and attempted to catch the sweets she threw at him with his mouth.

"You my friend...are a dork." Sara said as she looked at alphabetically order video games in the cabinet by the television.

"No Sara, I am the King of The Dorks. All the other lowly dorks worship at the feet of my superior gamer's chair. In particular one named David Hodges." Greg smiled casually crossing his arms across his chest. Sara raised an eye brow at him before turning back to the collection of games carefully pulling one out.

"So what is it you exactly gain from playing these?" She asked flipping the case over reading the summary.

"It's simple, vulgar escapism Sara. You don't really gain anything." Greg said honestly.

"I can think of better things to do for escapism." She mumbled under her breath loud enough for Greg to hear. She glanced up at him with a half smile that made him melt ever so slightly but he kept his composure attempting not to think about what Sara was suggesting. Their eyes met and for a moment they held each other's gaze the intensity unnerving them both.

"You don't understand the simplicity of the pleasure Sara." Greg broke the silence that was lingering between them.

"Oh I think I do..." She said in a husky voice her eye's running over his body.

"You can do things that are wrong and not get caught." He continued his eyes wide with childish delight, almost oblivious to the smouldering looks Sara was sending his way.

"I like the sound of that." Sara continued teasing him.

"I'll show you how to play." Greg offered pulling himself up off the sofa.

"I thought you'd never offer." She smiled handing him the game.

After Greg had set up his Xbox he returned to the sofa with two controllers. He handed Sara one and took a seat next to her, Greg turned his body to face hers. Gently, his fingers brushed her hands as he explained what each of the controls did.

"I know how to handle a joystick Greg." Sara smiled throwing an alluring look Greg's way. Finally, the penny dropped and he realise just what Sara had been doing this whole time. He couldn't stop the heat from rising as he blushed quickly looking away.

"Uhm...okay, let's play." He said turning back to face the screen.

"Care to make this interesting?" Sara asked sliding slightly forward in her seat.

"Sure...how so?" Greg asked giving in, playing a separate game with Sara. She hummed slowly while she thought.

"If I win...then we go play a real game." Greg coughed choking on his coke at her suggestion. He turned to catch the glimmer in Sara's eye as she gave him another half smile.

"I mean pool at The Three Roses. Not, what you were thinking Greg." She gave a throaty laugh at the look on his face.

"I'm in." Greg smiled attempting to shake off the embarrassment.

"So...what do you want?" Sara asked slowly, as if giving Greg time to think about his answer.

"Really?" He asked with a low voice. Their eyes met for another intense moment sending shivers down Greg's spine.

"You...can't ask for..._that_..." Sara informed him slowly, knowing what he was thinking. Greg nodded with a slightly disappointed smile understanding how wrong it would be to ask her for "_that_".

"Okay...if I win I want a massage, oils and all." He smirked.

"Really? You're going to ask me to message your bad back?" Sara laughed.

"Hey, it's practical. I have a bad back that could use a massage...and this way I don't have to go to the chiropractor. The man clicked my neck assassin style last time. I think I was in more pain afterwards than before." Greg grumbled.

"Okay, fair enough, if that's what you want." Sara laughed again offering her hand. Greg shook it making their agreement final.

Greg set the game to a beginner's level and they started playing. Sara jumped slightly the first the controller vibrated in her hand. But the longer that they played she became comfortable the strange jolts from the controller and the brightly coloured kill screen the game included. The words "Game Over" appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations Ms Sidle." Greg piped up turning to Sara.

"I won." She smiled slightly surprised at her own victory. "I actually won."

Sara stood up and she picked up Greg's jacket from the arm of the sofa throwing into his lap with a smile.

"Come on, there is a pool table with our name on it." She smiled pulling on her own coat.

They made the short walk to a bar not far from Greg's apartment, the neon of the Vegas lights glowering in the distance.

"I know what you did." Sara spoke in a low voice her eyes focused on her feet.

"...Last summer?" her companion laughed.

"No. I know you let me win." Her tone was surprisingly serious catching Greg off guard.

"You were a worthy opponent Sara, I didn't let you win." He responded hoping that he sounded as serious as she did.

"You don't have to lie. I thought it was...nice." Sara said not really knowing where she was going or how exactly to word what she wanted to say.

"Oh..." was Greg's only response.

"But, I'm sure I can beat you at pool, fair and square Mr Sanders." Sara brought back the atmosphere they had both become accustom to that evening.

"Really? Well don't think I'm going soft Sara." Greg insisted as they stepped through the doors of the dimly lit bar. They ordered themselves beers and found a free pool table.

"So you want to make _this_ interesting?" Greg asked standing across the table watching Sara work out her next move.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked before taking the shot.

"Well, I'd really like that back massage." Greg suggested. "What do you want?"

"How about I tell you when I win...make this _really_ interesting?" Sara asked with a half smile leaning across the table to make her next shot, her top falling forward providing him with a eyeful of the red lace of her bra.

"Okay." Greg agreed after a sharp intake of breath.

They continued playing, the game taking surprisingly long and empty beer bottles beginning to cover the table near them. Sara lent back watching Greg as he took a shot potting one of his last balls.

"Ohh...you're getting close...I'm closer...are you wondering what I want?" She whispered raucously in his ear causing him to miss his next shot.

Greg stepped back gritting his teeth at how this one woman had him tripping over his own feet as she with one sly look potted her last ball.

"So...what do you want?" he asked crossing his arms with, not being able to hide the slight feelings of injustice.

Sara gave him a coy smile leaning her stick against the table and picking up her jacket. She took a step towards him and muttered in his ear in a seductive voice.

"For you to take me back to yours...for coffee."

**The End **


End file.
